A Heart Of Glass A story of love and sacrifice
by A Rose Petal Short
Summary: Inu & Kag, Sang & Miro, Kag & Nara (don't wanna give anything away!)... What will they have to sacrifice to keep their loves alive? What does the Sesshomaru look-alike have planned for them and what has Naraku been hiding all this time?
1. The Winds Of Change

WARNING: This story contains mature subject matter viewer discretion is advised. Jokes. I've just always wanted to say that. Hee hee.  
  
This story was inspired by the Inu Yasha AMV- I will find you. It's really sad. and since I am heels over head over Inu Yasha, it hurt me deeply to write this. It's pretty long though, you'll have to read through quite a bit of chapters before this thing ends ;).  
  
I hope everyone who reads this will like it, to a point, and will review it. Harsh comments welcome but not always received kindly (. I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA, but I'm sure all of us Inu Yasha fans wish that we do ;). By the way all Italicized words are the thoughts/narration of Kagome.  
  
Chapter 1 : The Winds Of Change  
  
I can sense the Shikon Jewel shards. I don't know why, but somehow I can feel them coming closer. What does the holder want? Does he have some hidden purpose? Inu Yasha probably won't mind. He'll just be glad that we won't have to search for the shards, but that the fragments will come to us, sooner or later. But what will come of this I wonder. A swift movement brushes past me. The winds of change are upon us.  
  
"Will you stop staring into space?! Wake up; remember we're on a quest to find the jewel shards. Or are you thinking about your boyfriend again?" Inu Yasha remarked.  
  
"I told you he's not my boyfriend!! Besides what do you care anyway?" Kagome retorted.  
  
"I don't care a single bit what you do on your own time, but when you're with me you only have one thing to worry about, the Shikon Jewel."  
  
"Who made you boss?" smirked Shippo, "I'm with you Kagome. Let's just leave this jerk and gather the shards on our own. What do you say?"  
  
I knew I couldn't say no to the young kitsune, although Inu Yasha could be a pain sometimes. Where were Miroku and Sango at a time like this? All I needed was a little interruption to calm this feud, and I didn't have to look far to find one.  
  
"Oh! A pond! Just what we needed a nice bath to cool us down. Hee hee," giggled Kagome.  
  
"Eh? But Kagome." Shippo stared at her with an awaiting look. "Sorry, but it's no time for you to dive into la-la land again. Let's just find Miroku and Sango and leave. Hmph."  
  
The cool light breeze seemed to lighten the tone, which was a relief to the group. They walked along the narrow path and looked for a sign to where the two other party members might be. They searched the sacred grounds countless times, but didn't catch a glimpse of the missing pair. A surge of tension flowed through Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shippo and Myouga. Something wasn't right. Sango couldn't stand Miroku, and she wouldn't stay with him deliberately for such a long period of time. Where were they?  
  
"I knew it! That monk's up to no good!" exclaimed Inu Yasha. "We should've never left him alone with Sango, who knows what he's doing to her. Probably re-explaining the "family mission" to her again. And not taking no for an answer when he asks her to "bear him a child". This was your idea wasn't it, Miss Matchmaker!" He turned to Kagome with a look of accusation in his eyes.  
  
"Aw. Inu Yasha, why do you always have to get all worked up over things? I know how about a nice, long 'sit' of water. (BANG!) Oh did I say 'sit' (BANG!), I meant sip."  
  
"Grrrrrrr."  
  
"Um, Kagome I don't suppose you noticed but the shards of the Shikon Jewel are shining brightly. I'm assuming that they have some sort of reaction to something nearby," implied Myouga.  
  
Oops! I just remembered that I didn't tell Inu Yasha my feeling before. Could this have something to do with the Shikon Jewel's sudden flash-light phenomenon? Eek! Hope not!  
  
"Ahahahahahahaha. Oh yeah, before I could feel a lot of shards of the Shikon Jewel coming towards us. No big deal, ah? Ha ha ha ha," Kagome inserted with a ditsy-voice.  
  
"And when were you planning on letting us know about your little vision?" interrupted Inu Yasha.  
  
"Uhhhh, sorry, sorry. I'll make it up to you," Kagome said relieved. She unhooked the necklace, which held the large chuck of the jewel, from around her neck. The light still shone from it vigorously.  
  
Myouga hopped from Inu Yasha's neck down to the ground where Kagome lightly placed the jewel shard. The other's followed suit and sat down, waiting nervously to hear Myouga's wise words. He stared deeply into it, his mind lost in thoughts. He seemed to be in deep meditation. He got up and tapped at the object. A few small sparks emitted from it, but nothing too suspicious. After a few long, tormenting moments of silence and stillness Inu Yasha interrupted the calm, such is his nature:  
  
"AND?!"  
  
"Just as I thought. I have no idea what the meaning of this is," he replied.  
  
"Awwwww," said the group in harmony.  
  
"Well thanks for leaving us hanging for so long, for nothing!" screamed Inu Yasha.  
  
"That's kind of untypical of you Myouga. Hmm, are you sure you're okay?" asked Shippo. He scurries over to Myouga and knocks on his head.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!!" cried the flea.  
  
"Where are you going Inu Yasha?" called Kagome.  
  
"Come with me if you want," he huffed.  
  
She stood up quickly and ran up to his side. He didn't say anything, but the expression on his face and the quick glances he gave her, showed that he was pleased that she followed. They walked aimlessly for a couple of minutes, not even noticing that neither Myouga nor Shippo had joined them.  
  
"Why are you here with me?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"What you're the one who called me over!" she stammered.  
  
Oh! This guy's asking for it!  
  
"Hey, you! What's your problem? I think you need to si-," Kagome began.  
  
"Sh-"Inu Yasha ordered. They stopped dead in their tracks. A faint sound could be heard in the distance, a sound that only youkai could hear. His cute dog ears twitched slightly. It gave Kagome the sudden urge to lean over and touch them, but of course it wasn't the time.  
  
In a sudden moment Kagome's face was right in the dirt. She was lying flat on her stomach, Inu Yasha's arm holding her down tightly. His lean, muscular body protected most of her slim figure. She always felt safe when Inu Yasha held her. Even in the most dangerous situations, a look from him gave her the feeling of security.  
  
The kimono he was wearing fitted over her perfectly. It was stronger than any armor, or so he said. She believed him, every word he said.  
  
A sharp wisp rang through her ears. It was the sound of arrows or was it? She didn't know. She could feel things hitting her, but the kimono was living up to its purpose. No pain came to her.  
  
"Kagome, run to safety!" Inu Yasha commanded. In an instant she was swept onto her feet. The dirt blowing from off her face. She wanted to go back and help Inu Yasha, but his words were instilled in her mind. She ran until she figured it was safe enough and hid behind a rather large rock, which provided security.  
  
She looked towards Inu Yasha. He was floating. or was he flying? She couldn't tell.  
  
"Kagome!! Kagome!! Why did you leave us like that Kagome?" Shippo had just found Kagome in her hiding spot and had a somewhat scared expression. She did feel sorry for him, but it wasn't the time for sympathy. They were in the heat of battle and that was her first priority.  
  
"Inu Yasha's in trouble, sorry Shippo. Where is Myouga?"  
  
"He was here just a second ago." Kagome instinctively looked behind her, down the path. There was Myouga, running the opposite way of the could-be dangerous situation.  
  
She glanced back at Inu Yasha. She could now see his opponent. It was a demon, one that looked much like Sesshomaru-sama, Inu Yasha's older brother. But it wasn't him Kagome could tell. He did have the same face though. His hair was a soft maroon and it hung down below his waist. His moves were sharp and agile. Kagome feared that Inu Yasha might not be able to be quick enough to block the ongoing attacks. She noticed that he kept looking at the Tetsuiaga longing. Was that his goal? Was it to take hold of Inu Yasha's father's legendary sword? She knew that this was very typical of Inu Yasha's brother, Sesshomaru, but could it be him? No she knew for sure that it wasn't. She knew because there wasn't any mockery going on in between the fighting.  
  
The demon flung himself to Inu Yasha with great speed, reaching for the sword. The Tetsuiaga was ripped from Inu Yasha's hands and fell in the hands of the opponent. The youkai didn't seem affected by the Tetsuiaga at all! He chuckled to himself and gave Inu Yasha a domineering look. Inu Yasha's face went red. He was so angry. How dare that guy try to act like he was better then him? He'd show him who's King around here.  
  
Kagome could sense a jewel shard close by. It was in that guy Inu Yasha was brawling with!  
  
"Inu Yasha! He's got a Jewel shard in him! Be careful," Kagome instructed.  
  
"Heh. I'm gonna give you three seconds to back out, cause playtime is over. 3, 2, 1. Hmph. You just can't get enough of me can you?" hissed Inu Yasha.  
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Kagome could hear Inu Yasha's attacks from where she was sitting. His claws ripped through the enemy's armor and he dropped to the hard surface. Blood stained the once green grass and a light smoke floated in the air from the Tetsuiaga.  
  
That was it? Wow that guy seemed a lot stronger than that, hmm.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Inu Yasha was kneeling down beside her, sword grasped tightly in his hand.  
  
She faced him and stared into his eyes. Butterflies escaped into her stomach, as she saw an expression that she had never seen him give her before.  
  
The sound of rustling bushes came from where the battle had just taken place. Everyone turned their heads rapidly in that direction. The demon was gone.  
  
**Trust me that there is way more to go. The story gets a lot deeper than you think. Please R&R Thank You + May Inu Yasha bless your dreams and fantasies** 


	2. Sleep Tight Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite

%I do not own Inu yasha. ( . I know it's sad% I haven't been able to check yet but I hope that I got sum reviews. Please review this second installment of A Heart of Glass. I hope I have sum loyal readers out there! Stick around you won't be disappointed ;).  
  
Chapter 2 : Sleep Tight Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite  
  
Night had crept upon the group unexpectedly. The once warm and soothing air turned into an icy bitterness that bit into Kagome's skin sharply. She trembled uncontrollably, her veins begging for warmth. She could feel her hair becoming crispy and limp, losing its fresh and bounciness. The fire, a few feet in front of her, provided no reassurance.  
  
Shippo lied in Kagome's lap, his breath turning into a smoky screen in the air. His puffy little tail twitched annoyingly for a few moments then was still.  
  
He's asleep. I wonder what Inu Yasha's thinking. Who was that guy today? Does he know that we have the Shikon Jewel? He did look a lot like Sesshomaru, but that wasn't him I know it. But he did go to some trouble to get the Tetsuiaga away from Inu Yasha. I wonder who he is.  
  
"Do you know who that was today, Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked, trying to take her mind of the freezing feeling that was finally overpowering her.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Inu Yasha replied rudely, noticing Kagome's sudden shivers. Should he do something? No. If she had a problem it was hers to deal with.  
  
"I don't know. I just thought that you two might have some sort of connection, since he seemed to know something about the Tetsuiaga. What do you think?"  
  
"I don't think that that thing was real. I don't know, but I sensed something weird about him."  
"Maybe he was being controlled?" she offered.  
  
"Hm. Maybe. All I know is that he was too easy to be an opponent that has any real way of threatening us. If we get more trouble from him, I'll deal with him," he snorted.  
  
That Inu Yasha is always so confident, too confident If only Miroku was here to put him in his place. I'm just too tired-  
  
"WHERE'S MIRKOU & SANGO? I can't believe we forgot about them!! Inu Yasha let's go look for them!!" Kagome jumped up and screamed, remembering of her friends' early disappearance.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Shippo bounced off her lap onto the grass. He rolled until he hit himself up against a log, remarkably staying asleep.  
  
Kagome stayed standing up. The cold started to affect her. She was too far from the fire. It was as cold as ice outside. Why was it all of a sudden so cold? Miroku would have had them stay in a temple if he would've been there. Where were he and Sango? They might be dying right now, because of the cold, they might already be dead. She had to go find them now before it was too late, unless it already was too late.  
  
She started towards the woods. She moved a step forward. When her foot touched the ground she felt a surge go up her leg. He leg froze. It was too cold; too cold for her to be walking around in her small school uniform.  
  
It was horrible! She couldn't stand it anymore! The freezing weather was stabbing at her body unmercifully. It continued and showed no signs of stopping.  
  
"Ah!" Kagome sputtered. The words could barely come out her lips were so frozen.  
  
The wind was getting faster. Everything was sideways moving, moving a great speed. Where was everything going? Was the ground getting closer? Was Inu Yasha going to be there to save her?  
  
Inu Yasha jumped up and grabbed Kagome, seconds before she reached the ground. Why had she fallen over like that? He looked closely at her face it was oddly pale, a lot different from her usually soft, and moisturized face. He shook her ferociously. She wasn't waking up! There was something wrong with her. He grasped her limp hand. It was ice cold!  
  
For a youkai this kinda day was like a 0 degree day, which to Inu Yasha wasn't too cold. Besides he was sitting close to the fire. Unlike the stupid school girl who was roaming about.  
  
He sat back in the same spot where he was before; Kagome was lying in his lap.  
  
Her breath signaled that she was most definitely asleep. The soothing motion of her chest slightly lifting and moving downwards, made him get unusually hot. He watched her. She was pretty, especially since most of the colour of her face was returning. Yes she was beautiful. But not as beautiful as Kikyo. That was definite.  
  
He drifted to sleep with thoughts of Kikyo in his mind.  
  
********************************************  
  
Kagome woke up with a start. It was morning. Or was it the afternoon, already? She turned her head to right. The fire was burnt out, but still smoking a little bit.  
  
She looked around her, no-one. She was confused. Did they leave her? Oh no! She had to look for Miroku and Sango! She had to find them! Maybe that was where Inu Yasha went, maybe not.  
  
Where could Inu Yasha have gone? Wait I don't remember ever falling asleep. What happened last night? I think I remember. I collapsed, because of the cold. Did Inu Yasha help me? I think he did. No! I must've been dreaming. She started walking into the woods, away from the rocky hill.  
  
The forest was silent. It was odd that it was this way and it gave Kagome the shivers.  
  
"Shippo!? MYOUGA!? Inu Yasha!?" she called. "Well at least there's no trouble. I would've found Myouga around by now, if there was. But I can never be too sure. MYOUGA!!"  
  
She walked through the woods and continued calling for her friends. As she went deeper and deeper the forest got damper. She had gotten so far that the water was up to her knees. There was a smell of blood in the air. She followed the smell, in fear that one of her friends was in trouble (particularly Inu Yasha).  
  
The scent led her to a small circle of shrubs. In the middle of it was Sango and Miroku!!! What was wrong with them? Why were they just lying there? Blood smeared the area. It covered mostly Miroku and Sango's dead bodies. They lied there, still, wrapped in a scarlet blanket. Their hands clasped one another's. They were dead, there was no doubt about it.  
  
A steady blood drip could be heard from where Kagome was standing. It was as clear as her pulse at that moment. It reeked of rotting flesh and decomposition. How long were they laying there? A few harmless cockroaches scurried out from inside their kimonos, their mouths smeared with the blood and flesh of the two lovers. They left the area, seeing as they had had their fill of them.  
  
Kagome screamed at the sight she had just witnessed. Were the others dead and in this state aswell? She couldn't bear the thought! She had to get out of there, to find her other friends and before she vomited all over herself.  
  
She found herself running in circles, running past the same dark trees over an over again. The forest had noticeably changed. There was no longer sunlight. A dark cloud hung overhead. Kagome was lost.  
  
She looked in every direction, searching desperately for some sort of indication of where to go for safety. She looked round and round until.  
  
"The well!" she screamed with a sigh of relief. It was her only escape route the only hatch to a place where she didn't feel that her life was in any way threatened.  
  
"Kagome, is that your name?" questioned a voice in the short distance. Kagome stopped running. The voice sounded disturbingly familiar. Without using discretion she went on her instincts.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" She turned on her heel and closed her eyes tightly and embraced the man she had been looking for, for refuge. He was here to save, just as he had been the countless other times. "I thought you were dead like Miroku and Sango. Oh." She began to sob harshly. "They're dead, they're dead!"  
  
His eyes widened with surprise as her embrace tightened. She was so warm and innocent. Her arms cuddled his body and her fingers made little movements to show her love and concern. She moved away and looked up at him.  
  
The Sesshomaru look-alike was standing in her midst, watching her curiously, a look of longing in his eyes. She had given him such a meaningful embrace. She had shown her love to a man that killed some of her best friends! She could never forgive him.  
  
Anger, hatred and fright was clearly written all over her face. How dare he, this person she didn't even know!? That reminded her of something.  
  
"Who are you?" she said angrily. The demon lunged at her, with no mercy in his eyes. He meant nothing but to kill her, to kill this human woman who had spoken so disrespectfully to a youkai, such as himself. She would pay.  
  
In fear Kagome fell backwards. She tightened all her muscles, preparing for the impact. Certain death awaited her, she knew her time had come. But she kept falling and falling, it didn't end. Then she remembered, she was falling through the well!  
  
A blurry image of the killer stood on top of the well, looking down at Kagome ruthlessly.  
  
"My name is Tajikana, remember that."  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Kagome woke up with a start. It was morning. Or was it the afternoon, already? She turned her head to right. The fire was burnt out, but still smoking a little bit. Inu Yasha stood directly above her. Myouga was leaping on the fire ashes and Shippo was going through Kagome's things, again.  
  
It was a dream, only a dream. I thought you were all dead. I'm so happy you're not.  
  
She turned to Inu Yasha. "What are you looking at?" he mocked.  
  
"Hmph! Is that the way you talk to someone who just woke up? Here Inu Yasha 'sit' down."  
  
"Ow. What was that for we waited for you until you woke up and that's what I get!" he screamed.  
  
"Kagome, you should rest a bit more, for you had quite an accident last night," in sighted Myouga.  
  
"You were awake when that happened!?" in quested Inu Yasha, with a tone of embarrassment in his voice.  
  
"Why what happened?" asked Shippo, hoping that this time the story wasn't going to be kept away from him, because of his age.  
  
"DROP IT!" shouted Inu Yasha, trying to change the subject as best he could.  
  
"Why don't we begin our search for master Myouga and Sango when Kagome is finished resting, ah?" interrupted Myouga, seeing how desperate Inu Yasha was to not let anyone know about the events of the night before.  
  
"I think it's a great idea!" agreed Kagome, although she did want to know what had happened last night, but thought that finding her friends was more important. So they gathered their things and began to walk, in hopes that soon the mystery of their friends' disappearance would be solved.  
  
"Aw, I never get to know anything. Always when you're a little older, when you're a little bigge, blah, blah, blah," Shippo whined.  
  
"Oh shutup!" ordered Inu Yasha and smacked the fox over the head.  
  
**Thanx a lot everyone for reading the second installment for A Heart Of Glass. The next chapter will come out some time tomorrow. Look forward to it!!** 


	3. It's Cursed By Monsters, Eh? Part 1

Hey!! Special Shouts 2 Jon + Chereese, since you two are like the only people reading this smack. Lol. I do not own Inu Yasha or any parts or organs from his body. Love you guys. Hope you enjoy ^_^ By the way, whenever you see words like this: 'You want to what?' or whatever, that just means Inu Yasha's narration, or his deep, intellectual thoughts.  
  
Chapter 3: So, It's Cursed By Monsters Eh?  
  
The search had begun! It was finally time to go look for Miroku and Sango!  
'Oh that Monk! What could he have gotten himself into? Here we are wasting time looking for them, when we could be out getting some more jewel shards. I smell something. Ahuck! Something smells disgusting. It's probably Kagome. She's always putting on that weird smelly stuff from that little glass bottle. I don't see the point. It just makes her smell worse than she already does. Well actually, she doesn't smell that bad. But she reeks like Kikyo. which isn't a bad thing either.'  
  
"Master Inu Yasha, may I suggest that you fly and look for the others, just because I fear that we are wasting too much time. Naraku has been hiding for a long time, I noticed. Who knows what he could be scheming," Myouga suggested. He sat back down on Inu Yasha's shoulder and meditated on what he just said.  
  
"Myouga what should I do with the others though. Kagome and that I mean. I can't leave them alone for a minute, and they get into some kind of trouble. Can I trust you to watch over them Myouga?" Inu Yasha requested. He waited for an answer. None came.  
  
Myouga looked like he was in very deep thought. He remained silent.  
  
"So I guess you'll come with me and fly. Maybe we'll catch up with that guy who looks like Kagome. He seems like real trouble eh Myouga? We'll show him up eh Myouga? You know cut him off!" Inu Yasha laughed. He knew exactly what to do to get Myouga to respond.  
  
"No, no, no!! I'll be fine here!!" Myouga jumped off of Inu Yasha's shoulder as quickly as possible and ran off in the other direction. He couldn't stand being in the face of danger. The thought of death and having to go to hell was bad enough, but living it was much worse.  
  
"Hey flea! I thought you liked danger!" He jumped up into the air and searched the area, leaving Kagome, who was riding on her bike, Myouga, who had just got squashed by one of Kagome's bike's tires, and Shippo, who was playing with on of Kagome's Barbie's.  
  
Nothing suspicious seemed to be around. It was a normal forest, not to far from the village. Inu Yasha searched harder, wanting to get this thing over with. His youkai eyes pierced through the trees, showing Inu Yasha everything that it was hiding. Anything could have his fellow travelers. Anything from a tree to a river could be concealing them, his friends.  
  
He didn't want to admit it, but he did consider Sango to be his friend. even the Monk was sort of a companion. Yes you could even say that he had a secret liking to Miroku (nothing sexual though. ew!!).  
  
As he was watching each leaf of every tree closely a serpent of smoke was leading Inu Yasha to the direction of a small teahouse way off into the distance. It was burning. or maybe not. It was too far for him to see, but he knew that he could not waste anymore time.  
  
He glided back down to where Kagome, the fox and Myouga were having a funny conversation. Inu Yasha could hear every word. It was about him!  
  
'Hmph! After all that he did for them. Which was a lot. For example: he didn't kill them! He left them perfectly alive and even protected them, to a point. This is the way they spoke of their savior?'  
  
He touched the ground grabbed Kagome, Shippo and threw Myouga into his hair. They flew into the air and towards the smoking building.  
  
'Did you find Sango and Miroku Inu Yasha? Is that where you're taking us?" Kagome inquired. She was a bit confused, since Inu Yasha hadn't said a word before sweeping them up. Yet she didn't want to blow up at him since his eyes burned a flame of hatred.  
  
"No, I'm just giving you a tour of the area. How does that sound?" he mocked.  
  
'This girl is always full of questions. She's a time waster and that's it. She's no jewel detector that's for sure. Yet I like it when she's close by, especially when she's so close. Holding her like this, I wonder if she likes it too.'  
  
"See that smoke of f in the distance? I think that's where they might be," he explained, clutching Kagome different so that her body would be pressed on his.  
  
"I don't see anything Inu Yasha!" said Shippo. "Your eyes do seem kind of weird. Are you okay?"  
  
"We don't see it because we're not like Inu Yasha," Kagome said smartly.  
  
"Yes, but surely a fox like Shippo would be able to see something that Inu Yasha could see," Myouga had ended his silence.  
  
Inu Yasha avoided responding to the pointless conversation, trying not to be annoyed. This blabber was the reason why they hadn't captured all the shards of the Shikon Jewel. But his mind trailed from those things. His mind was on Kagome, who was holding on to Inu Yasha tighter than she ever had before.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was now visible to the youkai, flea, kitsune and human that the teahouse was not on fire but was simply smoking heavily from the inside. The teahouse was rather large. Its capacity exceeded anything that Kagome had seen in her life. There were symbols all over the outer walls. Kagome knew exactly what they were. They were sutras, extremely powerful ones. They would hold off any demon, even Inu Yasha, she feared.  
  
A beautiful garden with a wide variety of flowers and plants filled the area around the teahouse. The scent was enchanting and relaxing. Shippo felt sleepy, even more than usual. Something wasn't right.  
  
He moved closer to Inu Yasha, a very seldom and rare thing. But who know what would pop out at them any minute. Danger had many different faces and a pretty one wasn't an odd one to come across.  
  
'They're here those two. I can smell them. Sango. I can feel her humiliation and uncomfortable feelings from here. What is that priest doing to her? I swear, one day I'm going to chop off that hand of his.'  
  
"Well here we are! Why don't you do the honours, founder of the sacred Miroku and Sango hideout!" Kagome said happily. It was a relief to know that she would soon be sharing her journey with all of her friends again. or at least she thought.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled at her from the side of his mouth than he realized what he was doing and stopped. He ran up the steps and touched the door. ZEAAAAPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!! The door wasn't going to allow Inu Yasha to enter, expanding Kagome's fears.  
  
"What the hell! Shit! Now what?" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"Now we go in without you!" Kagome perked.  
  
"Hmph! So you can get killed? I think not. We'll just have to wait until they decide to come out, or we could just call for them."  
  
It was too late, Kagome had walked into the house with Shippo scooped up into her hand. The sound of voices could be heard clearly by Inu Yasha. They consisted of curious girl voices which said: "So your hand. it's cursed by monsters, eh?"  
  
*Hey C'mon I really want sum reviews is that too much to ask??? I think the contrary for those who say yes! Jokes Luv u all. xoxoxox* 


	4. It's Cursed By Monsters, Eh? Part 2

Omg I just finished watching the first and second Inu Yasha movie. To everyone who watched it too. wasn't it so good? I cried soooo much it was horrible. Awww, when are Sango and Miroku gonna get it on?! It's taking forever to get at least a warm embrace from the two. Well at least one of them is willing. That sexy monk! Can you say no? No, you can't. I think all of us Inu Yasha lover's have already decided what are answer would be if he asked that dirty little question. Hee hee! Well here's the second part of Chapter 3, with a lot of Miroku in it. By the way when you see words like this: 'She was so beautiful I couldn't stop myself from asking my one question,' that means that Miroku is narrating or thinking to himself. Enjoy ^_^.  
  
Chapter 3: It's Cursed With Monsters, Eh? (PART 2)  
  
Miroku and Sango were sitting on the floor in the teahouse, Miroku surrounded by a dozen of pretty young girls. They were all leaned over him, a look of fascination and infatuation in their eyes. They were admired him with their hands cupped together, hanging on to every word that came out of his lecherous mouth.  
  
Sango was off to the side, petting Kirara rather harshly. She would give wicked glances to Miroku and his maidens every now and then, revealing her true feelings to towards the monk, who gave her so much trouble.  
  
Miroku, on the other hand, looked like he was having the time of his life.  
  
"Would YOU bear me a child? And would YOU? And YOU? And YOU? YOU over there?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes!! Hee hee!"  
  
"Well girls we have very pretty surroundings, this would be the perfect place," he said happily, giving all the girls curious looks, which sent them butterflies through their stomachs.  
  
The door slammed abruptly behind Kagome, which gave the people all a start. Miroku turned his head towards the entrance, a look of disappointment on his face. Whatever it was he hoped that it was more important than his current situation with the beautiful women, which was currently being interrupted. He jumped up quickly when he saw Kagome there before him. Another gorgeous maiden was there with him at that wonderful moment. nothing was better than this!  
  
"Kagome! I'm so happy to see you. The lovely girl Sango and I were lost in the woods when they suddenly died, so we decided to find safety here in this teahouse. Are you okay?" he asked intensively, worried that some harm may have come to her in his absence. He held her hand close to his heart. Kagome begin to blush fiercely and Sango was redder than ever, thinking of when he has said that she was "lovely". She guessed that that was sweet, well sort of.  
  
"Hmm, well it's nice to see you too Miroku!" she replied giggling a bit. The girls started to whimper and cry when they saw Miroku showing Kagome affection. It wasn't fair! He belonged to them and that was that! They for sure weren't going to give him up for some ugly, human girl.  
  
Sango got up quietly, not even giving any notice to Miroku. His heart sank. She really did hat him didn't she?  
  
'I can't help it. Whenever I see a woman that attracts me even the slightest I'm inclined to do things that aren't very, uhh. honourable. She can't stand me. I know she doesn't, but what I would do to have her be mine. If I could have all the women in the world, it still wouldn't compare to the amount of satisfaction I would feel, knowing that the demon exterminator shared the same feelings I had for her. Hmm, I wonder. Maybe it's her cold glare she hands me and the hard-to-get mood she's always in. Oh, that turns me on. Wait everything about her gets me off. Maybe, maybe I'm in. in. that thing that people feel when they really like someone. Hold on! I'm Miroku the priest of love! Love. that's the word. When I think of that word, or even when it is just mentioned, for some reason, I think of Sango, the demon exterminator.'  
  
"MIROKU!!!!" (!SMACK!) Sango slapped Miroku hard across the face, leaving a burning red mark on his cheek. "Will you stop making moves on me?! Haven't you got the hint! I'm not interested!"  
  
The monk didn't know what had just happened, but the warm temperature that was taken over by his hand told him the story. He had been feeling Sango up again! She hated that. She hated him.  
  
The girls continued to weep amongst themselves. Their hunk was on another unworthy woman again! One of the ladies stopped her sulking. She wanted Miroku, and her and her girls were going to get him, no matter what. She whispered in her friend's ears. They all chuckled evilly. Miroku belonged to them.  
  
The leader of the women stood with a glad look on her face. The girl closest to her stood up beside her friend and pulled a crystal-shaped dagger from out of her breasts. She pulls down the top of her kimono, exposing her chest. The girl with the dagger slices a deep cut down from her leader's collarbone to her bellybutton. The maiden's laughed along with the master of the teahouse and they moved closer to her, closer to her wound. They seemed to be oddly attracted to it. They started to enter it to the cut becoming one with their ruler.  
  
"Hmm. Miroku? Would you rather have all of us as one? Or those pathetic people you call women there?" She asked cruelly. Miroku blushes and grins widely. He didn't know what to say, never were women offering themselves to him, let alone fighting for him. He liked it, especially because Sango was involved.  
  
"Ummm, hahahaha," he laughed nervously getting sharp looks from Sango. He didn't know what to say, but something in his stomach was telling him to just keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Well, you'll have no choice but to be with us, by the time we're finished with the little girls here." She smirked a wild smirk of excitement. This was going to be fun.  
  
Kirara jumped off Sango's lap and grew large. Something was definitely wrong in this teahouse. There was a definite presence. A powerful one.  
  
"What do you mean, what did we do?" demanded Kagome, wondering why these people wanted to kill them when they didn't even know them! Did she hear wrong or did they want Miroku? That was a first! She couldn't believe it! They were actually planning on granting him his wish. No wonder they didn't show up last night.  
  
The women combined themselves fully now. Their dress burned red like their passion for the monk. She had hair the colour of blood, but their eyes were icy with hatred and resentment. She was definitely a beauty. One that Miroku could probably not resist. Her feet with blessed with the sacred markings of Mother Nature. Roses were cleverly carved from the tips of her toes up to her mid-calf. She had to be a demon. If she could prove herself to the Mother of Nature, than she would surely be a tough opponent.  
  
"GRRRR! RAARRRUU!" Kirara growled at the monoke, knowing that she was going to have to protect Sango shortly.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango cried, wanting anything but her beloved friend to get hurt. The woman danced on the raised floor, never taking her eyes off the large beast that stood before her. Strange waves were emitting from within her skull and connecting with Kirara's. The cat stepped back in fear and confusion. As she continued twirling, Sango noticed that Kirara was shrinking. The faster she danced the faster the transformation became.  
  
Sango reached forward to touch Kirara but the cat snarled back at her to get away. She would do anything to protect Sango, her friend. She eventually shrunk until she became nothing but a speck of matter on the wooden flooring. Sango began to cry. She went for her boomerang and shot it at the maiden. It hit her right in the middle of her body, where the cut was made. The weapon ripped through the youkai's dress. The boomerang stopped in mid flight and was absorbed by the maiden's within the monoke's body. She didn't look affected by the impact. She just stood and fluttered her hair.  
  
Sango watched in horror. The situation showed no signs of hope, and looked even worse when the maiden began to speak.  
  
"Cara, cara, minio des ka. Mashte ruigue do," the women chanted. You could hear the voices of the other ladies echoing in the background. They were speaking some sort of broken Japanese, one that Kagome recalled from her studies in Junior High.  
  
She wasn't the top in her class, mostly because she was off missing school to be running around in the Feudal Era, looking for shards of the Shikon Jewel, but she did remember something about this language the bitch was speaking. It was the language of the stones, meaning those who were worthy to be blessed special powers, because their strength and skill in fighting was as hard as a thick stone. They used this language for many different reasons. One being to summon their powers that were blessed upon them the other to sacrifice themselves to Mother Nature, who was also the mother of the stones, because they were no longer worthy of their unnatural strength and recognition. Kagome knew in an instant that it was the first reason they began to sing and she prepared herself.  
  
The strength of Kikyo was in her and gave her the powers of a Miko (a priestess). These strong spiritual powers were of great importance and help to Kagome, ever since she was taken into the well by a centipede monoke.  
  
She pulled back the bow and released. The familiar blue glow around it appeared which the sign of a priestess's power was. The arrow, wisped past the demon's face leaving a noticeable scratch on her fair cheek.  
  
The women were offended. Their beauty was tainted with the blood from their face. She turned and flew to the grand mirror, down the hallway. It was hideous! She was now imperfect because of the scar that Miko bitch left her. Would Miroku still care for her? Tears slid down the face of the youkai washing away the blood from her wound and sealing it. She was pleased, because she was perfect again.  
  
"C'mon! Miroku you too!" Kagome called. The maidens heard the warning call from Kagome in the distance. They flew with all their speed, back to the entrance of the teahouse. The two women and a little fox, who had just appeared were trying to pull the monk from off the wall. He didn't want to leave.  
  
"Soa suyo reming no kore wa. Kimini augtigouts suioteru dome unte kara. Iie no wai te ta. Oy Miko no samo fet na eit. Sawa goe no hiite noko." The chanting had started up again.  
  
Miroku, Sango (with the little speck in her hands), Shippo and Kagome watched in awe. Her eyes were changing their colour. They went from their normal grey-ish blue colour to a filthy black. Her pupils dilated to a horrifying point. In an instant they were all face down on the floor. Sango went to reach for her weapon, but she couldn't move! Then she remembered what had happened previously to it and groaned.  
  
Shippo began to whail! He was only a small child with limited life experiences, therefore he couldn't die now! Miroku looked up at his admirer in frustration. Was all this for him? He admitted to himself many times before that was drop dead gorgeous, but something told him that he wasn't all she wanted. There had to be something she needed from him. He was hoping it was that part of him that would give to her a child.  
  
"Kolle da. Kolle da. Kolle da. Muysenaka!!!!!!!!!!" She flailed her hands in the air making little motions and signs with her fingers. The floorboards began to shake harshly. Something was moving from beneath. "Yu shui hakon gmeda. E quikone mi ja!"  
  
**Kagome remembered this ritual from her schooling. They demons of this time used it to call upon the fallen gods. These gods were soulless, because they were all killed by a mysterious soul choking disease which went around killing all the emperors in that time period. The gods, who, after they were killed, were searching for a soul of their own, were banished from the afterlife, by the thirteen gatekeepers, because their souls couldn't be accounted for. The lords pleaded with the guards to let them in and even explained to them their story, while it was remained fresh in their memory, but they wouldn't listen and so they sent them away.  
  
The gods had, from that point, no memory of their past life or the reason of their existence. Searching for someone who might be able to tell them something of their past, they each came across the blessed maiden's of nature. These seductive women persuaded the spirits to become their slaves and promised that they would take care of the misguided fathers and promised to restore their memory and find them a soul worthy of their strength and power. The gods's agreed and have, since then, been ruled by the ladies of power.**  
  
The emperor's of old now came into view. Their faces were pale and depressed. Unthinkably large bags of black and blue, were under their eyes and the stench of death had well taken over their bodies. They wore gold and silver robes that fell above their knees, which were covered with scrapes and blood. Their heads were crowned with the hat of a god and were covered with jewels and precious stones.  
  
They all stumbled drunkenly towards the people graveling before them. Lunch was served. Finally after almost 3 hundred years they were going to go to the afterlife. They were going to become who they were meant to be and see the people who were once important to them.  
  
"Spirits of my lords! Feast on the spirits and souls of a demon exterminator, fox and Miko! Touch the monk and I will cast you from the teahouse for you to live a lonely and sad afterlife." She reached her hands behind her head and then threw them towards Kagome and her friends. A disgusting smelling liquid was thrown on them and it stung them as it hit their living flesh. "Katana are wa diye kotoba. Ja weno ji na enu! Kono ki no!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed loudly and the spirits seemed like they were responding  
  
Sango, who had been previously trying desperately to free herself from the invisible shield, froze instantly. She could feel a sharp pain coming from her back, close to her neck. It felt exactly like the time her little brother, Kohaku, who at the time was controlled by the evil demon Naraku, had tried to kill her and threw his weapon right into her back . The pain was too familiar and it pained her to be reminded of her younger sibling in such a gruesome manner. Something was coming from out of her. From looking at her other friends she could see that it was her soul being sucked out from her. She fell unconscious and then died, because it had been sucked out too far to remain being used by her.  
  
"SANGO!!!!" Miroku cried, seeing that his companion's life had come to an end. It was his fault and he knew that he would never forgive himself. The demon noticed the pain and sorrow in her lover's eyes and that made her concentrate harder on her spiritual chant.  
  
Kagome was the last of her friends to be alive, apart from Miroku, Inu Yasha and all of her friends from her time and those who weren't in this situation. As the blessed one continued her chanting and motioning she noticed a jewel fragment in the middle of her past wound, which her friends had gleefully made for her. They all shared the shard and that was what had given them the ability to morph as one.  
  
Her mind was quickly taken off those things, when she could feel her life slipping away like the soap she used, which would always slide from her hand. The end was coming, faster than she had ever expected it to, being kind of a Miko and all. She had secretly hoped to die alongside Inu Yasha, years from now, perhaps when they had started a family or what not. But she knew that her dreams would never come true, it was too late and she would never see dog-boy again. As the remainder of her soul was being taken from her, she whispered the words she dared not speak in the past.  
  
"I love you, Inu Yasha."  
  
Kagome looked forward, forcing herself to closely examine the surroundings in which she died in. Something white and shiny was coming though the floorboards. She presumed that it was some sort of beast that the monoke had summoned earlier, which had shook the floor. She wondered how long Inu Yasha would wait outside for her. How long would it take him to finally loose hope and give up on her? She didn't think long. But then again, she did have the jewel shards so he would probably wait forever for those. That was the only thing that mattered to him. He didn't care or have any feelings towards Kagome. None.  
  
"Sankontesso!" The claws of Inu Yasha sliced through the floor in front of Kagome. The white fuzziness must have been his dog ears! (How cute.) But it was too late Kagome had already fallen into the eternal sleep. No one could wake her now.  
  
Inu Yasha growled angrily as he stared at the picture before him .Was Kagome asleep? No wonder she was taking so long! That brat was taking a nap. He smacked himself in frustration. Our search for the Shikon shards has been put off long enough, he thought to himself. Just then he noticed Miroku lying close to Kagome, looking oddly.  
  
A sudden, disgusting thought came to his mind when he saw Kagome's look of exhaustion and Miroku's. well, his look. He looked back and forth from Kagome to Mirkou.  
  
"Inu Yasha! What great timing!" Miroku said sarcastically, wondering to himself what took the half-breed so long.  
  
Inu Yasha was still hanging on his thoughts. He then looked from Kagome to Miroku to Sango! This guy was nothing but a Letcher! Then he saw Shippo lying on the floor as well. He stared at Kagome then Miroku then Sango then Shippo then back at Miroku, a look of disgust smeared across his face.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!!!!! MIROKU IF YOU PUT AS MUCH AS A TOE ON EITHER ONE OF THESE PEOPLE, ESPECIALLY KAGOME, I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!!" he shouted.  
  
"My relic lords! Feast on yet something else, a half demon lord worthy of your praise and recognition," uttered the youkai. Hmm. This was getting interesting. Perhaps she would cast away the non-living creatures and have a little duel with the sexy monk's acquaintance, proving that she was more than worthy for his love and affection. Besides he would serve best for her as a lord of the teahouse. Then she and her maiden's would again be accepted as a full blessed one and the ruler ship of the land of souls would be hers again. The spirits again obeyed her direction and attended to Inu Yasha's soul. 'Kuia obabeetsi wata! Mashite no do no ceme yuma ji na." They floated away from Inu Yasha and disappeared to wherever it was they came. "Hey hanyou? Is that your friend down there?"  
  
"Heh. Depends, on what he's been doing here! And who the hell are you?" he retorted. He didn't have to answer to her or anybody.  
  
"I don't like that you're in my home. This ground is sacred! I am the Teishu (teishu= tea master or host of a tea ceremony) of this house, show your respect!" she ordered. There was no sign of humor in her eyes. She was serious.  
  
"Feh. Hey Kagome! Wake up!" he kicked at Kagome's dead body, not realizing that she wasn't ever going to respond to him again. "You lazy bitch. WAKE UP!" Miroku gave him a look of anger. How dare he say something like that?! Kagome was dead! They were all dead! If only he knew. than he wouldn't talk like that. "What have you done with my friends?"  
  
"She's used a sp-" Miroku started to explain to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Shutup! I don't want to hear a word from you priest," Inu Yasha commanded. Miroku sighed and stared at Sango. Her face was already turning a shade of purple. He thought that there would be some sort of way to bring them back. But they were gone for good.  
  
"I told you to show your respect for me, AND YOU WILL!" She swung her hand in a forceful motion. Inu Yasha was flung to the ground with the others, his face pressed against the solid floor. "Squaen eta honio va ye no. Lohoshituyo noa go, noa go. Don't touch the floor with your face, you'll get it dirty!!" She whipped her hand forward and sideways, which flung Inu Yasha up into the right wall.  
  
The teahouse started to shake roughly, but not from the impact Inu Yasha gave when he hit. "Hm. It seems the spirits are angry with me. Angry with their master, the one who gave them everything they've desired. Wait here for me you piece of dirt. Try moving and I'll kill you." She glanced quickly at Miroku, who spat at her. "Don't worry I've lost interest in you human, but I'll still do what I want with you later. Un sagathy wa. No no koni. Ji mashite gettu qui o. Genha tonske kiffy."  
  
With another fast movement of her hand she pushed Inu Yasha up against the ceiling. She walked from off her platform down the gold-stained wooden stairs and past the humans. She floated over the hole that Inu Yasha had made earlier and stepped on Kagome as she walked under Inu Yasha.  
  
"I'll get you from that wench! I can't wait till I step all over your face."  
  
"Ha. I don't care for the dead. Why should you or she care if I stepped on her or not. It's not like she feels the pain." She smiled wickedly, knowing that she had caused emotional harm to the half-demon who hated her so much.  
  
She pulled thirteen jewels from out of her wound and threw them up towards the hanyou. They stopped a few inches away from him.  
  
"Don't move you dog, or else." She walked provocatively towards the door of her teahouse and walked out, where her subjects were waiting.  
  
"Dead? KAGOME!!!!! Wake up Kagome please! Why didn't you tell me earlier you jerk?!" he snapped at the monk, who was as badly hurt as he was.  
  
"I tried to before Inu Yasha. But I do not wish to argue with you. I want to try and think of a plan to get out of here, with our friends. Perhaps Kaede will know how to help them. perhaps." He sighed sadly.  
  
"Well where were you guys all yesterday? We looked all over for you!"  
  
"You went and searched for us in that horrendous storm?"  
  
"What are you talking about? There wasn't a storm last night, quit making excuses!" he demanded.  
  
"Sango knew it and I didn't listen!" Miroku cried.  
  
"What are you blabbering about?"  
  
"Last night Sango and I were headed back to camp and suddenly a very strong storm was upon us. We knew that we were quite a ways away from the village, but we decided to proceed towards the path which lead to the village anyways. As we headed in that direction, a very strong wind, as strong as my Kazanna started pulling us toward this teahouse. I told Sango that we should just stay there the night, but she said that there was something weird about that place, because Kirara was acting up. I insisted that we stay here and so we did. The maiden's seemed very hospitable and repeatedly offered themselves to us, in many different ways. But anyways! That woman took the souls from the others and here we are."  
  
"Why didn't your soul get taken away?" asked Inu Yasha suspiciously, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Well uhh. let's just say that the beautiful teishu's took a liking to me." Miroku dared not look at Inu Yasha's face.  
  
"So Kagome's dead now, isn't she?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we'll soon find out," said Miroku, who looked over to Sango. He never thought that this would ever happen, but he actually felt guilty for all the times he had touched her sexually. She didn't feel the same and he shouldn't have tried to pressure her to feel the same way he did.  
  
"MOIMITZUUUUUU!!!!!" The two men could hear the monoke's attack. Something was happening. Kagome's eyes sprung open, Inu Yasha fell from the ceiling, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara went back to normal and all stood up. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
~Hey now it's getting good, ah?? You know you're hooked! Jks, jks. Shouts to Chereese + Jon, this time I promise I'll continue the story tomorrow. Omg, tomorrow is INU YASHA!!! I just remembered ^_^ I'm happy xoxoxoxox~ 


End file.
